


Superfamily Oneshots

by BlueFeather30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Captain America - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Avengers, Eating Disorders, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irondad, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Superfamily (Marvel), ironman - Freeform, oneshots, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, superdads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeather30/pseuds/BlueFeather30
Summary: A bunch of fluffy/angsty oneshots about Steve, Tony, and Peter as a family. Will also include domestic Avengers. Requests are currently OPEN





	1. Intro

Hi everyone! This is just gonna be a bunch of fluffy one-shots about Superfamily and domestic Avengers.

Requests are currently OPEN! Please comment any requests you might have here!

Things I will do:  
-fluff (obviously)  
-If you want me to write fluff about your ships, I'll do it.  
-Angst  
-AU's

Things I won't do:  
-smut  
-Starker or any other underage ship  
I reserve the right to refuse any requests that I don't want to do.

Happy reading!


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first Halloween with the family and all the cuteness that follows

Peter ran down the hall of the Avengers tower in only a diaper, giggling as his dad Steve Rogers chased after him. 

"Come here, you" He growled with a smile on his face as his 3-year old son toddled away, shrieking in delighted fear. He ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch, bouncing up and down as his father rounded the corner. Tony walked around a corner just as Steve pounced on Peter, tickling his stomach so he let out little shrieks of laughter. Tony smiled at the scene, loving how happy his husband and son were. Peter noticed his other dad and wiggled out of his papas arms.

"Daddy!"He shrieked, running towards Tony and hugging his legs. 

"Whoa hey there kiddo", Tony smiled down at the boy, "careful or you might just knock me over." Peter smiled up at his dad. 

"Guess what daddy!" 

"Whats up underoos?" Peter released Tony's' legs and returned to bouncing on the couch. "Today's Halloween!" he shouted, his whole body quivering with excitement. 

"Really!" Tony looked at Steve in mock surprise. "That's today?" 

"Yeah!!" Peter hopped down from the couch and wandered over to Steve. "Can I put on my costume papa?"

"Remind me again, what was your costume?" Steve asked with a mischievous look to Tony. Tony opened his mouth, about to speak, when Peter shouted 

"I'm gonna be Captain America!!" Steve smiled and scooped him up. 

"That's right kiddo. Now do you wanna put your costume on now or after dinner?"

"NOW!!" Peter shouted, almost falling out of Steve's' arms. 

"Alright then, lets go." Steve carried Peter to his room, smirking at Tony as he walked by. Smug little bastard, Tony thought. Just because Pete wanted to be Captain America this year. Sighing, he called out

"Hey Friday?" 

"Yes, sir?"A mechanical voice responded. 

" Can you order 8 us large pizzas? The usual."

"Right away sir." 

"Thanks Friday."

\---

All the Avengers were lounging around the living room, eating pizza. Peter was running around in his Captain America costume, complete with a foam shield. 

"Can we go now?" he whined, looking pleadingly at Tony with puppy dog eyes. "Plleeeeeaaaassseeee?" Tony smiled at his son. 

"Be patient kiddo, Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha have to finish their pizza first." Peter ran over to Clint and Natasha who were sitting on the couch together.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" he begged them, practically vibrating from impatience. 

"OK OK we're coming" laughed Clint, getting up to throw his plate away. "Come on 'Tasha,before the kid dies of a heart attack." Natasha sat up and looked at her nephew. 

"You ready to go Peter?" 

"YEAH!!" Peter shouted, dashing for the elevator. Tony and Steve chuckled to themselves before getting up to follow. Peter, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha piled into the elevator. The rest of the avengers were staying behind to either hand out candy, eat in, or a combination of both.

"Bye guys!" Bruce yelled from the counter. "Have fun Peter!" 

"I will Uncle Bruce!" Peter called back as the elevator doors shut. 

\---

Peter stumbled from the elevator, followed by his two dads. He was dead tired, and yet insisted on walking all the way back to the compound. Tony walked over to the kitchen counter and put down the pumpkin bag bursting with candy. Steve followed Peter over to where he had crashed on the couch. 

"Hey there kiddo" Steve whispered, gently shaking Peter. "You gotta take your costume off before you fall asleep." Peter looked up at Steve and nodded sleepily. 

"M'kay." Steve picked Peter up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Once he was there, he gently eased off the Captain America helmet and uniform, then dressed him again in his favorite Iron Man pajamas. Tony came in just as Peter was snuggling up to Steve. He smiled, then came in and joined them. Peter blinked up at his dad, and snuggled under the covers. 

"Night dads." he said sleepily. They both smiled. 

"Goodnight Peter." Steve said, kissing him on the forehead. Tony then leaned over and brushed a curl out of Peters face.

"G'night underoos" He whispered, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek."Happy Halloween."

The End

A/n OK so this is my first story.... Basically pure fluff, but I would love some feedback from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets hurt really badly and Tony and Peter have to cope with his near death.

"Cap? Cap, are you ok?" Tony's worried voice blurred as Steve struggled to breathe. He groaned, shaking his head. _ Well, that's not good,_ he thought as his vision hazed in and out of focus. He felt something touch his ribs and he hissed, drawing into himself. As he moved, a slight crunch came from his torso. _ That's even worse, _ he thought through the red fog of pain

_ _"__Hey there, woah, are you alright, Steve?"

"M'fine, I just gotta-" he coughed, spewing blood all over his suit and Tony's. Tony swore.

"Jesus fucking Christ- JARVIS, run vitals."

"Pulse is erratic and respiratory functions are in critical condition. I am detecting a pulmonary contusion in his left lung, likely caused by a hit to the chest. Captain Rogers also has several broken ribs and is suffering from hypotension due to blood loss. I predict that, unless treated in the next ten minutes, Captain Rogers will begin to develop a pericardial tamponade, which could lead to ventricular fibrillation and death." Tony's face turned white as he looked down at his husband, who was struggling to breathe. His chest rose and fell irregularly, and every so often he coughed up spurts of blood. Tony steeled his face and began barking instructions.

"Natasha, turn him on his side. It will hurt, but it will help the blood drain. JARVIS, call emergency services. Clint, stabilize his neck. We don't need to add a broken spine to his list of injuries. We don't have any oxygen here JARVIS, do we?

"None that I am aware of sir."

"Alright, well, we'll have to make do. JARVIS, call Peter and tell him what happened. Tell him we'll be there soon and to just sit tight for now."

"Yes, sir. Emergency services are on their way." Tony nodded, then bent down close to Steve's face.

"Hey there Cap. How're you feeling?" Steve wheezed and coughed up some more blood. "That bad huh?" He nodded weakly and closed his eyes. "Steve," Tony said urgently, shaking his shoulders gently, "Steve you gotta stay awake, can you do that for me?" Steve forced his eyes open and smiled weakly at his husband.

"Tony," he gasped, clutching his ribs, "Tony, if I don't make it-" Tony put a gentle finger to his lips.

"Now don't you start with any of that goodbye nonsense, you hear me?" he said shakily, tears filling his eyes. "You're gonna live, and you know why?" Steve chuckled, bright red blood dribbling out of his mouth. "You're gonna live because... Because dammit Rogers I love you," Tony was crying freely now, with Steve's hand pressed to his face. "I love you Rogers and I don't-I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my light, my world, and I need you. Hell, even if I didn't need you, _Peter_ needs you. So don't give up. Please Steve," Tony sobbed, "don't give up." Just then, an ambulance pulled up to the scene, and the paramedics whisked Steve and Tony away to the hospital. Natasha was left standing in the dust, drenched in blood, sweat, and tears. She turned to Happy, who had just pulled up, and motioned to the car.

"Come on Happy. We've got a little spider to collect."

\---

Peter and Natasha rushed into the hospital, immediately seeing the pale, blank face of Tony sitting in the waiting room. Peter hurried over to his dad and crashed into him, hugging Tony as if _he_ was the one on death's door. Tony hugged him back, relief flooding his face as he closed his eyes, savoring the feel and the warmth of his son. After about a minute, Peter pulled away, searching Tony's face worriedly.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, anxiety lacing his voice. Tony let out a shaky breath.

"He's in surgery now. The doctors say that if he pulls through this one, it's likely he'll survive in the following weeks, barring any complications. He got hurt pretty badly."

"And what are the odds of him surviving this one?" Tony took a deep breath and looked at his lap.

"About 40 out of a hundred." Peter's face went pale and he sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

"Dad?" he said quietly, looking towards Tony. "What-what'll we do if he-if he doesn't make it?" Tony's head shot up and he looked towards Peter with fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him." he spat. "_He. Will. Not. Die._ I refuse to even consider it. All of this goodbye bullshit is pointless. He won't die. He's Captain America for fuck's sake. He shouldn't be in there. _I'm _the one who should be in there, who should be hurt, not him. It was never supposed to be him. It should have been me." Tony was hyperventilating now, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to calm himself. "It should have been me it should have been me it should have been me I should have done something I should have saved you, Steve, I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry." Natasha, who had been leaning against the doorframe, rushed over and grabbed his hands, forcing them apart and leaning into him to stop his trembling.

"Hey, hey there, its ok Tony," she said softly, "Everything's ok. You're here with me. It's ok." Tony flinched away from her voice and instinctively hunched over to protect himself. "Tony. Tony, look at me." She gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, smiling when he complied. "There we go. Could you name four things around me that are green, Tony?" He nodded shakily and started to look around.

"That plant. That old man's sweater. The pin on the nurse's scrubs. Peter's shoes." Natasha nodded and smiled.

"Good. Now two blue things?"

"Your eyes. The ceiling."

"Great job. Last one, could you name two things you can smell?"

"Antibacterial soap and watery coffee." Natasha nodded again and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tony seemed much more in control now, and he looked up with sad eyes at Peter, who had watched the whole thing from his chair.

"Are you ok Dad?" he said hesitantly. Tony looked up and was about to respond when a surgeon walked into the room. The group lept to their feet and they swarmed the exhausted doctor.

"Is he all right? Will he be ok?" The doctor rubbed his face tiredly.

"He had several broken ribs which had punctured his left lung, and as a result, blood was filling his chest cavity. Because of his advanced healing factor, by the time we got in there, the tissue around the punctured lung had already healed, sealing the rib into the lung. We had to go back in and cut the rib out, reset it, and then sew up his lung." Tony took in a sharp breath and leaned on Natasha.

"Is he going to survive?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer. The doctor allowed a small smile.

"Yes." Peter and Natasha erupted into cheers at this statement, hugging each other and laughing with relief. Tony just looked back at the doctor, knowing they weren't out of the woods yet. "However-" the doctor continued, silencing the two, "it's still possible he could develop complications after surgery, and we need to be on the lookout for pneumonia. He will probably also have increased pain in that area, and I strongly suggest he stay out of fights for at least another 6 months. Given his increased healing factor, I don't think we have to worry about other complications, but one can never be too careful." Tony let out a small sigh, allowing himself a tiny smile.

"Could we see him?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "but I will warn you, it's not pretty. He's on a ventilator, for now, so don't be shocked when you see it. I'm sure you've seen worse, Mr. Stark, but I have to warn you. Some people pass out when they see a loved one on life support." Tony steeled his face and brought Natasha and Peter close, holding each of their hands. he nodded, and the doctor led him off to bring his family back together.

**A/n Whew! Finished it, and on time too! Wow! Thanks so much for the request @**[Alphapup0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphapup0909/pseuds/Alphapup0909). **I've never written angst before, and this was really fun for me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll have another chapter out next Friday!**


	4. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day and Peter gets to play with his dads, who aren't as enthusiastic

Peter yawned as he got out of bed. The 5-year-old boy rubbed his eyes before noticing something. He gasped and raced to the window. Huge white snowflakes were drifting past the glass, settling on the already massive pile on the roof.

"Snow day!" he shouted gleefully, running into the kitchen where his dad, Steve Rodgers, was making pancakes. "Papa papa it's snowing!" He yelled, running around the kitchen. Steve smiled.

"Ok kiddo, time to eat some breakfast." Peter bounced over to the counter and hopped up on a stool. He wiggled with excitement as Steve served him a stack of hot, fluffy pancakes. As Peter was wolfing them down, Tony walked in, yawning a rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Good morning Tony," Steve said as his husband shuffled over to the coffee pot. "I made coffee for you." Tony poured himself a cup and took a sip. He smiled.

"See, this is why we are married," Tony said, giving Steve a peck on the cheek. "You make good food and give me coffee." Steve smiled back and was about to go make more pancakes when he felt two small arms around his legs. He looked down to see Peter clutching his knees with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Can we go outside and build a snowman?" Peter looked at his dad with puppy dog eyes that he knew his father couldn't resist. "Plllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?" Steve smiled down at the hopeful face of his son.

"Did you eat your pancakes?" he asked teasingly. Peter nodded frantically, pointing at a plate that was empty save one half of a pancake. Steve mock frowned. "And did your father help you eat those pancakes?" he said, looking at Tony who had half a pancake shoved in his mouth. Peter looked over at Tony and said

"He did that all by himself! I never asked him to eat them!" Peter looked at Tony, giggling. "He stole that one!" Tony grinned with the pancake still in his mouth.

"Guilty as charged," he said, words slightly muffled from the pancake. Steve smiled at both of them.

"Ok Peter, you can go outside, but you have to get suited up first," Peter shouted with joy and ran to his room to get his coat. Steve walked up to Tony as he was finishing the stolen pancake. "Do you wanna go out with him?" Tony snorted.

"Out in the freezing snow with a small child attempting to build something that vaguely resembles a human? Hell no." He smiled. "But, it's Peter, so yeah, I'll go out with him." Steve laughed quietly.

"Well then." he smiled. "Let's suit up" 

\---

Peter ran out the door of the Avengers compound bundled up head to toe in winter gear. He shouted in glee as he twirled around on the snow, trying to catch the large flakes in his mouth. Steve and Tony followed along more slowly since they were not light enough to stay on top of the snow like Peter. Peter ran up to Tony and tugged on his arm.

"Come on daddy!" he whined, pointing at a large drift of snow. "Let's make a fort!" Tony smiled at the little kid.

"I thought you wanted to make a snowman, underoos?" Peter toddled towards the drift.

"I do, but we have to make him a house first!" Steve smiled as Tony grimaced. He nudged Tony.

"Hey come on, you know you love him." "I do love him, but I'm freezing my ass off here Steve," Tony grumbled as he shuffled towards the drift where Peter was already digging, great handfuls of snow flying out of a quickly growing hole. Steve sighed, shaking his head at his pessimistic husband, before joining them.

\---

Peter ran inside, followed more slowly by Tony. Steve was already inside making grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate. Peter was smiling so broadly it looked like his face would break. Tony looked unhappy, but Steve could tell he was bursting with joy to spend time with his son. Peter wolfed down his sandwich and looked at Tony, who was eating at a more reasonable pace.

"Can we go back out daddy?" Peter asked. Tony looked at the young boy with melting snowflakes in his curly brown hair. He looked at the shining, eager blue eyes that told Tony everything Peter didn't say. He looked out the window where the snow had settled down and the sun was shining on the iron snowman that they had built and the fort carved out from a snowdrift. He looked back down at Peter and smiled.

"How else could you and I beat papa in a snowball fight?"

**A/n** Yes, yes, I know I said I would update every Friday, but in my defense, I had a family vacation thing this weekend, and better late than never, right? I'm still working on some requests, and I promise those will be out next Friday. Thanks for reading!


	5. First Halloween: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter eats too much candy and Steve and Tony have to take care of him

**November 1**

Steve awoke to the sounds of violent retching. He shot out of bed and raced to the bathroom, where Peter was vomiting his guts out into the toilet. Tony was by his side, rubbing his back soothingly and comforting him. Steve rushed over to his husband's side.

"What happened?" he asked frantically, staring at the mess of half-digested candy in the toilet. Tony grimaced.

"He ate too much candy and now he's throwing it all up." Steve sat back on his heels and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So it's not any sickness or anything?" Tony shook his head.

"I'll have Bruce check it tomorrow, but judging by the contents," he gestured to the toilet, "I'd say it's just too many sweets." Peter had finished throwing up at this point and sat down weakly into Tony's lap.

"How're you feeling, little man?" he asked gently, wiping the sweat and excess vomit away from Peter's face with a washcloth. 

"Tired," he stated, burrowing his face into his dad's chest. "My stomach hurts." Tony and Steve chuckled together.

"You don't say?" Steve said teasingly, coxing a small smile out of the exhausted boy. 

\---

Peter lay on the couch, swaddled in blankets with a bowl of soup in his hands and a trashcan by his side. Steve was snuggled up beside him, fussing with the TV remote and making sure he had everything he needed. Tony was talking to Bruce in the kitchen.

"So it was definitely just too much candy?" he asked, glancing over at his son. Bruce nodded.

"Yep. Make sure to keep him hydrated and monitor him to make sure there isn't anymore vomiting and you should be good to go." Tony exhaled and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Thanks, Bruce. I was really worried about him." 

"No problem buddy. Go spend time with your kid." Tony smiled and headed over to the couch.

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed. Steve grinned at him.

"We were just deciding what movie we wanna watch. Peter and I were thinking Lion King if that's OK with you." Tony nodded.

"That sounds great, but first," he pointed a finger at Peter, "we need to talk." Peter shrank into the couch until all you could see of him was a pair of brown eyes and a little tuft of brown hair.

"I'm not mad at you," Tony began, speaking carefully, "I just want to be clear on the situation. You came home from trick-or-treating, went to 'bed'," he made air quotes around the word bed, "and then proceded to wake back up and eat so much candy that you got sick?" Peter nodded, pulling the blankets over his head even more and refusing to look at Tony. 

"...Yes?" he said quietly. Tony looked stern for a second before making eye contact with Steve. A small smile broke out on his face and slowly widened until they both burst out laughing. Peter's head shot back up and he looked at his dads in confused amusement. "So you're not mad at me?" Tony scooped Peter up and fell onto the couch with him, Peter shrieking with laughter. 

"No, we're not mad at you, underoos! I've done the same thing more times than I can count!" Tony chuckled. "That doesn't mean it's OK though. Next time, maybe hold off on the candy until the next day? I get that it's exciting but you gotta work with me here buddy. Agreed?" Peter nodded happily.

"Agreed! Now can we watch Lion King?" Tony and Steve dissolved into giggling fits again.

"Sure thing champ," Steve said, and they all settled down on the couch to watch their movie.

\---

Later that afternoon, the family was eating a late lunch, laughing and talking. A comfortable silence fell over them.

"So was it worth it?" Tony asked suddenly. Both Steve and Peter looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, tilting his head like a puppy dog. 

"Eating all that candy. Was it worth it?" Peter blushed and looked down at his feet.

"The throwing up part was not fun at all," Steve and Tony chuckled at this, "but getting to hang out with you guys? That's the part that I liked." The superheroes' hearts melted, and they swooped him into a hug before Peter could see their tears.

"We love you, little man," Tony whispered into his ear. Steve just squeezed him tighter.

"I love you guys too," Peter wheezed, "but you're hugging really hard." Steve laughed and they untangled themselves from the hug. The rest of the afternoon was spent together, which, in Peter's opinion, was the best way to spend an afternoon. 

\---

(Epilogue)

"Well, this was a fun day but guess what Peter!" Peter perked up his ears.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's a school day! So early bedtime for you." Peter slumped in disappointment, walking slowly towards his room.

"I guess..." he said sadly. On his way to bed, he passed his half-full candy bag. He immediately perked up as an idea crossed his mind. I have to go to school tomorrow, he thought, _Unless..._

Wow! I did it! I completed a request on schedule (sort of)! Thanks to @Sa-26 for the request! This one was _very_ late but I hope it lived up to your expectations. Until next Friday my dear readers! Thanks for reading!


	6. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony bring home the newest addition to their family

Tony paced the room, clearly nervous about something. Steve sat in a chair nearby, staring at the wall. Tony stopped his pacing and rounded on Steve.

"Are you even worried?" Tony asked, his voice slightly higher and louder than normal. Steve looked up at his husband, seemingly snapping out of a daze. 

"Of course I'm worried, Tony," Steve replied, standing up from his chair to go hug Tony. He wrapped the smaller man in a hug, comforting both of them through their panic. "Everything is gonna be fine, Tony. They already approved us, now we just gotta pick out the kid." Tony sighed. 

"But that's what I'm worried about, Steve. What if we get this baby, take him home, then I'm not cut out for the job? What if he hates me? What if I'm a terrible father? What if-" Tony was cut off by a sharply dressed woman with glasses and hair pulled back in a severe bun. 

"Mr. Stark-Rogers?" She asked, directing her question at the two men standing in the middle of the waiting room. They both nodded. "I'm Miranda. I'll be helping you with the process today. If you'll follow me, the nursery is just down the hallway." They followed her down to the end of a hallway, where there was a door labeled 'nursery'. "All the baby boys are in here, sir. When you have made your decision, just let me know and we'll get all the final paperwork filled out." Steve nodded while Tony stared mutely at the door. The woman smiled, opened the door for them, and left. Tony took a breath and pushed open the door. They wandered into the nursery, which contained about 25 babies, and was mostly quiet except for a few stray cries here and there. Both Steve and Tony looked overwhelmed with the number of children in the room. 

"How will we ever be able to choose just one?" Steve breathed.

"I know," Tony whispered back. "Divide and conquer?" Steve nodded his agreement. They split up and wandered down the rows. Steve seemed to love every baby he saw, cooing at each crib and feeling the little tufts of hair at the top of some heads. Tony, on the other hand, was more reserved, only giving the cribs a passing glance before moving on to the next one. They continued down the rows until Tony paused by a crib at the very end of a row. He looked in to see an adorable baby with huge brown eyes and a little tuft of brown hair at the top of his head. He cooed, reaching out towards Tony with chubby baby hands. 

"gaaaaaabaaaaa" he squealed, wiggling happily around in his crib. Tony felt his heart melt in his chest. He reached down with one hand and the baby grabbed his finger. 

"Steve" he called softly, never looking away from the little bundle contentedly holding his finger. Steve came over to stand by Tony and looked at the baby. "Isn't he beautiful?" Tony whispered, glancing up at Steve before turning attention back to the baby. Steve smiled at his husband who was completely entranced by the small baby in the crib. 

"Yeah. Yeah, he really is." Steve checked the nametag on the front of the crib. "Hey there Peter" Peter smiled a toothless smile and gurgled. "Awwww. You are a cutie, aren't you?" 

"Steve." He looked over at Tony who was staring at him with determination. "This is the one."

"Really?" Steve was surprised. He hadn't expected Tony to come to a decision this quickly.

"Yes." Tony looked back at Peter with a love in his eyes Steve had never seen before. 

"Alright then." Steve hugged his husband and kissed him on the head. They called Miranda back in and informed her of their decision. She congratulated them and brought out the final adoption papers for them to sign. Steve took Peter out of his crib while Tony went to sign papers. Steve held him in his arms, and Peter looked up at his soon-to-be dad. "Hey there Peter," Steve whispered. Peter smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. He grabbed on to Steve's shirt and used it as a pillow. Steve looked down at the small human clutching his shirt, and he felt his heart might burst with love. 

"Steve." he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Tony smiling down at him and Peter. "As cute as this is, they have some things you need to sign." Steve sighed and got up, Peter still hugging his shirt. He handed him to Tony before he could react and went off to sign papers. Tony held the baby at an arm's length. He loved the kid, but he still was still nervous that he would hurt him in some way. Peter gurgled and reached his arms out towards Tony. "Ok, so you want me to hold you differently?" Peter gurgled again and continued to hold his arms out. "Alright, um, let's see if we can do this." He slowly repositioned Peter so he was cradled in his arms, one tiny hand resting on the arc reactor in his chest. His heart melted and he thought he might be crying from joy. Steve finished signing the papers and walked toward Tony. 

"Hey." he laid one hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony stood up.

"Are we finished?" He whispered, never breaking eye contact with the little boy in his arms. Steve nodded. 

"Come on Tony," he said, guiding him towards the door with one hand on his back. "Let's take this little guy home."

**A/n **Wow! Another Friday! Without a requested chapter! Hahaha, funny how that happens. Look, for those who put in a request, I'll get to it, and who knows, you might even get TWO chapters in one week if I'm dedicated. Until next time my dear readers (all 500 of you!! Yay!!), and I swear, for those who have requested chapters, I will have them out very soon. Apologies again for the wait and thanks for reading!


	7. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha babysits peter and comforts him after a bad nightmare

"Seriously? What happened? Why would-" Tony was speaking angrily into the phone, tie in hand and shirt unbuttoned. Steve walked into the bedroom, dressed in only a towel, and frowned when he saw the state of his husband. "WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Tony roared into the phone, and then abruptly hung up, throwing his device onto the bed and sitting down with a huff of frustration.

"Are you OK?" Steve asked, hesitantly approaching the bed and sitting next to him. Tony put his head in his hands.

"The goddamn babysitter canceled," he muttered. Steve rubbed his back soothingly.

"Honey, that's OK, we can just find ano-" Tony cut him off.

"At such short notice? I don't think so, Steve." Steve was about to reply when Natasha walked in, gym bag in hand.

"Something wrong?" she asked, sipping from her water bottle, "I thought I heard shouting." 

"The babysitter for Peter canceled." Steve explained, "and Tony's just a little worried that we might not get our date night." Tony looked up slowly, an idea going off in his brain.

"Could you help?" 

Natasha blinked. "Me? But I'm terrible with-" Tony waved her away.

"No you're not," he scoffed, "You love Peter, and he adores spending time with you. And besides, we really need some time off." Natasha nodded, then looked at Steve. 

"Don't look at me," he said, putting his hands up defensively, "I mean, we'd really appreciate it, but if you don't want to then you are by no means obligated to."

"Please??" Tony chimed in, looking at the redhead with clasped hands. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"OK, I'll do it. What time will you guys be back?"

"We were planning to be away the whole night.." Tony began, glancing at his husband who was reddening by the second, "but if you're not comfortable with that then we can be back sooner." Natasha made a disgusted face.

"God yes, just please get away from me!" They all laughed, and Steve and Tony finished getting ready and went downstairs.

\---

"Ok Peter, you be good for Auntie Natasha, alright?" Peter nodded happily and looked up at his aunt.

"I promise I'll be good Auntie Natasha!" She smiled at him and swept him up into her arms, mussing up his hair and giving him a peck on the nose, causing him to giggle with delight. The two men smiled at her. 

"Alright, so just remember his bedtime's at 8, there's pizza in the fridge for dinner, he can have something small for dessert, but no sugar after 7:30, Ok?

"I got it, I got it. You boys go and have fun," she said, making shooing motions with her hands, "I got this covered." They waved their final goodbyes and rushed out the door. Natasha sighed and smiled.

"I've handled aliens, Hydra, and an army of robots," she said quietly to herself, "how hard could this be?" She clapped her hands together and looked down at Peter. "Okay, kiddo, what do you want to do?" He broke out in a grin and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her down the hall to his playroom.

"I wanna paint!" She breathed a little sigh of relief and smiled. _Just painting, Natasha_, she thought to herself, _as far as kids activities go, you could've done a lot worse._

"Alright, buddy, what're we painting?" Peter ran over to a corner, where two small easels were set up, along with a large variety of kid's watercolor and finger paints. He sat down on a little stool and started squeezing paint from a bottle onto a small, plastic palate. She sat down beside him and started setting up her easel. Peter started messily slapping red paint onto the pad of paper, eyes squinted and tongue out in concentration. 

"I'm gonna paint all of the Avengers!" he exclaimed, beaming in anticipation. He continued painting until the entire sheet was a sea of red. Satisfied, he set down his palate and looked over to Natasha. She was painting a small black cat, a little sloppily but still with fairly decent skill. He frowned and turned back to his painting, impatiently touching the paper to see if it was dry. It wasn't, and he got paint all over his hand. Worried, he looked at Natasha, who was still engrossed in her painting and quickly wiped his hands on his shirt in an attempt to destroy the evidence, Instead, he got red streaks all over his white Iron Man shirt. Frantic now, he grabbed some white paint in an attempt to cover up the red, managing to get paint in his hair, on his pants, and all around him on the floor. His arms were covered up to the elbow in pinkish-white paint, and he was almost crying. 

"Auntie Natasha?" he said timidly. She looked up slowly from her painting, taking in the disaster that was Peter. 

"Well how did this happen?" she stated, calmly putting down her brush and palate and surveying the scene. He blinked quickly, voice trembling.

"I-I was testing to see if my painting was dry, but it wasn't, so I got paint on my hands. Then I tr-tried to wipe it off on my shirt but it just smeared everywhere. So then I didn't want to get in tr-trouble so I tried to cover it up with white but it didn't work." he looked down at his feet, tears forming in his eyes. Natasha blew a strand of hair back from her face, thinking of what to do. 

"Are you mad at me?" A small voice whispered. Natasha forced a smile.

"Of course not honey, now let's go get you cleaned up." She ushered him to the nearby bathroom, stripping his clothes off and throwing them in the sink. She filled the tub with warm water, and lifted him in, scrubbing him with a cloth until all the paint was gone. As the mess disappeared, so did Peter's guilt, and he slowly started to have more fun, giggling and splashing around in the bath. Finally, he was completely clean, and as soon as the bath was drained, he leaped out of the bath and ran, butt naked, down the hallway.

"Come here, you!" Natasha growled as she chased the shrieking toddler into the living room. She scooped him up and carried him to his room, helping him pull his pajamas over his head, and once that was done, putting the paint-covered clothes in the wash. She came back into the kitchen to see Peter rummaging through the fridge, searching for something to eat. 

"Found it!" he shouted gleefully, pulling the pizza box out of the fridge. Natasha blew a strand of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Alright, buddy, I suppose it's dinner time. Do ya want one slice or two?" |

"TWO!!" Peter shouted enthusiastically, racing over to the cupboard to grab some plates. He climbed up onto the counter and as he was reaching up to get his favorite plates, his foot slipped.

"W-" Peter's eye's scrunched shut as he braced himself for impact. Wincing, he cautiously opened one eye, then the other, when he realized he was not lying on the floor. It seemed as though he was suspended in mid-air. Natasha lay on the floor underneath him, holding him off the floor with her hands. 

"Wow, Auntie Natasha," Peter breathed, "that was SO COOL! Could you do it again?" Natasha set him down gently and got to her feet.

"I don't think so, little man. That was a one-time trick." Natasha reached up into the cupboard and grabbed his plates. Peter scrambled up from the floor and 'helped' by taking the plates from Natasha's hands and putting slices of pizza on them. They settled down in the living room to watch Lion King, and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief.

_This is so much harder than aliens_, Natasha thought.

\---

Peter's eye's drooped, and he stifled a yawn. Natasha turned off the TV and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kiddo," she whispered, "it's bedtime." Peter rubbed his eyes.

"M'not tired," he mumbled. Natasha scooped him up and carried him into his room. She tucked him in under the covers, kissing his forehead. 

"G'night little man," she whispered, "sweet dreams."

\---

"Auntie Natasha?"

Natasha jerked awake, reaching under her pillow for her emergency knife when she saw the small figure in the doorway. She relaxed.

"Peter what are you doing up? Its," she squinted blearily at the clock, "3 in the morning." Peter sniffed.

"I-I know, I just...." Peter looked down, shuffling his feet nervously, "I had a nightmare..." At this, Natasha beckoned him towards her bed, and he snuggled in next to her, drawing the covers over both of them. 

"Tell me about it, little man," she said comfortingly, stroking his hair. 

"I just got home from school, and Papa and Daddy were supposed to be coming back from a mission. I-I was waiting for them, but they weren't coming back. It was getting l-later and later and they still weren't ba-back, and I knew that they we-were dead, that everyone was dead, and tha-that I was all a-alone forever," Peter sobbed, burying his head into her chest. "I-I love you guys and I know I shouldn't b-be scared because you guys don't get-t scared at all- " Natasha hugged him fiercely.

"Oh Peter," she murmured, "it's OK to be scared, sweetie. In fact, your dads get scared too." Peter sniffed and looked up at her.

"R-really?" She nodded.

"They get scared all the time. That's what makes them so brave because even though they're scared, they still help people." 

"I-I guess that makes sense," Peter said slowly. Natasha pulled his face away from her chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Peter, just because you get scared doesn't mean we love you any less. I think you're brave for coming to me instead of just sitting by yourself. Now, let's go get some sleep, OK?" Peter nodded.

"Ok, but could I sleep with you, Auntie Natasha?" She smiled.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

\---

"Nat, we're back!" Steve yelled as he came through the elevator doors. Tony looked around worriedly.

"Where's Peter?" he asked.

"He and Miss Natasha are in her chambers, sleeping," JARVIS responded. "Should I wake them?" Tony cocked his head, confused.

"They're still sleeping?" he asked. "It's 10:30! JARVIS, pull up live footage of Natasha's room." JARVIS displayed the video, and Tony's heart melted. 

"Steve," he said softly, "come look at this." Steve walked up behind his husband, scanning the screen. Natasha and Peter were snuggled up together, his head on her chest, with her hand wrapped protectively around the small boy. Their faces were peaceful, and Steve didn't think he'd ever seen Natasha so... vulnerable. He smiled.

"I guess it was a good night."

\---

A/n OK OK OK OK I know I said I would update every Friday and its been like two months since I last updated but here's a nice long chapter for ya! Almost 2k words. Anyways I'm gonna be opening up requests again so hopefully, that might motivate me more! (also thanks for the request [MarvelObsessedgirl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3), I'm sorry I took so long to get it out but I hope you like it!) Until next Friday, my dear readers!


	8. Hey Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute meet coffee shop AU with sleep-deprived Steve and barista Tony who flirts nonstop

Steve yawned tiredly, rubbing his face and checking his watch. _5:37_, he thought, _way too early for this shit. _He looked at the Starbucks line which was 9 people deep, all in the same boat as him, and the single barista, who seemed to be insanely energetic for this early in the morning. He shuffled forward in the line, dreaming of sweet caffeine that would (hopefully) wake him up enough for work. As he reached the front, he heard the voice of the barista cheerfully calling out orders.

"Latte Macchiato for Andrew!", he said with a smile. Andrew slowly ambled forward with a tired grin. "Have a good day, sir!" The barista said. "Next, please!" Steve walked up to the counter, the barista looking him up and down. 

"Well, hello there cutie, and welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you, beautiful man?" Steve blushed.

"I-I'll just have a grande Iced Americano with an extra shot of espresso, please", he stammered, flustered by the barista.

"Sure thing, gorgeous." he typed the order into his computer. "Will that be all for you today?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay, your total is $4.15." Steve handed him a five-dollar bill, and their fingers briefly touched, sending a jolt of electricity through both men's hands. Impossibly, Steve blushed even more, the redness spreading down his neck and up to his ears. The barista smirked, entering Steve's money into the register.

"Your change is 85 cents." he dropped the coins into Steve's hand.

"Thanks, uh," Steve glanced at the barista's nametag, "Tony." Tony winked.

"You have a good day!" Steve mumbled a goodbye and scurried out of the line. _Well,_ he thought wryly, _I'm awake now. _He watched Tony do his thing, noticing that while he was friendly to everyone, he wasn't flirty. _Interesting, _he thought, _I wonder what makes me special?_ He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tony yelling out his name.

"Iced Americano for Steve!" Steve blinked and rushed forward, grabbing his coffee. Tony leaned in and whispered,

"_Call me_." He pulled back, smiling. 

"Have a good day sir!" Steve smiled back, waving. As he was leaving, two teenage girls approached him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"We just, um-" they giggled again. Steve raised his eyebrow. "We just think you and your boyfriend are very cute together. We think you have very good taste!" Steve's face reddened and he started stammering.

"He's not- we're not- I mean-" The two girls ran off, giggling to each other. Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked around at the other patrons. Most were smiling and looked like they agreed with the girls. Steve looked at the label on his coffee cup.

_678-136-7092: Keep in touch ;) ~Tony Stark._

Steve laughed and shook his head. 

**A/n hey guys so remember when I updated on a consistent schedule? Haha me neither. At this point, I've given up on that idea so be prepared for updates to be few and far between! (which they already are but....... ya know) Anyways hope you enjoyed this one,it's a lot shorter than I usually do but I kinda like it! (btw thanks for the request @** [lionsuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide) **) Stay safe everyone, I know times are crazy but just hunker down and get through it! Until next time, goodbye!**


	9. Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is really self-deprecating and hard on himself. And Tony never really says anything and even laughs along at times because he just thinks that that's how Peters sense of humor is. So he let's it go despite feeling uneasy about it. Until weeks later he finds Peter crying in his sleep and he's saying really harsh things about himself so Tony listens a bit before he wakes him up and is really sad about everything he just heard. So he comforts him about it and Peter just acts like it's not a big deal that he doesn't like himself before saying that being bullied and having Tony being so harsh on him during training really is the cause of it. So Tony just kind of freezes before hugging him and telling him how important he is.

**A/n **So disclaimer for this one, it mentions some tough topics like depression, self-deprecation, and anxiety, so if you get triggered by any of that it's probably better just to skip this chapter. Also, this story is gonna take place after homecoming (we're just gonna pretend infinity war never happened) and just for the sake of storytelling Aunt May isn't gonna be in the picture so Peter is living at the tower (don't worry I love May as much as the next person but you'll see why I had to leave her out of this one) Thanks for the request @[bevin. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin)Anyways onto the story!

\---

"Hey kiddo," Tony said, smiling as Peter walking into the lab, "how was school?" Peter huffed and put his bag down.

"Oh, ya know, same old, same old," he stated, grinning tiredly as he sat down at his workbench. Tony frowned worriedly. The kid looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and skin so pale it was almost transparent. He shrugged it off, ignoring the small voice of anxiety in the back of his mind. _He's probably just tired from school_, he thought, _lord knows that takes a lot out of everyone, not to mention a superhero. _

"Hey Pete, can you come over here and help me out with this formula? I'm trying to make a rope kinda like your spiderweb, flexible, strong, and durable, just not sticky." 

"Sure thing Mr. Stark, but let me warn you, I have about one brain cell and I used it up trying to open the door this morning," Peter said seriously. Tony laughed. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just get over here." 

They continued to work on the formula for another hour, both scratching their heads. 

"I don't get it. This should be a simple adjustment, right?" Tony asked. Peter sighed.

"In theory, yeah, you would just remove the adhesive glycoproteins, but that changes the whole structure of the web. I think you're just gonna have to start from scratch for this one. Sorry, I know I'm letting you down." Tony's brow furrowed but he pushed his initial instinct aside again.

"It's totally fine, science requires a large number of brain cells, which you clearly don't have at the moment," he teased. Peter's bright smile flickered, but it brightened back up so quickly Tony thought he was seeing things. He brushed it aside, standing up and stretching. 

"Ok kid, we should head up. You have training and patrol, then dinner with the team." Peter nodded, getting up and walking towards the elevator.

"See you at training!" he said enthusiastically. Tony waved as he walked out the door. 

"See, he's fine," he said to himself, "you're just imagining things."

\---

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Peter groaned and smacked himself on the head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid._ Mr. Stark asked you to do _one simple thing_, just make your webs not sticky, and you couldn't even do that," he said, "I don't even know why he keeps you around, you clearly can't do even the most basic tasks." He sighed as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. _Might as well get ready for training_, he thought, _maybe there you'll do something right._

\---

Peter crashed to the ground, arms stinging from deflecting Tony's 'easy' hits. The superhero groaned. _That's gonna leave a bruise tomorrow_, he groaned internally. Tony hovered above him, his mask seeming to radiate disappointment. 

"Come on, kid, this is just the warm-up!" Tony said enthusiastically. Peter slowly got up, dusting himself off.

"Well, maybe if you let me use my _webs_, I could knock your tin ass out of the sky," he muttered. Tony cocked his head.

"What did you say?" Peter paled beneath his mask. 

"N-nothing Mr. Stark. It's just that if I could use my webs I could-" Tony cut him off.

"We talked about this, what if your web-shooters break? What'll you do then?" Peter huffed. 

"Well, I might just do..._THIS!_" Peter leaped off the ground, using a nearby wall to vault over Tony, landing deftly on the back of the Iron Man suit before he could react. Thrown off-balance, wobbled side to side before finally stabilizing. 

"Well done there! You caught me by surprise." Peter beamed under his mask.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark!" he said, dropping gently to the ground, "so, is it dinnertime yet?" Tony snickered, grinning maliciously.

"Oh no, Pete. Like I said, that was just the warm-up." Peter groaned again, standing up and getting into a fighting position.

_This is gonna be a long three hours_.

\---

Dinner with the team was, as usual, loud. Everyone talked over each other, all shouting about various topics. Peter just hunkered down, trying to zone out all the noise and just focus on his food. As soon as he was able, he excused himself and went to his room after washing his plate. He flopped on his bed, letting out a loud sigh. Every day was the same. Wake up, go to school, get beat up by Flash and his buddies, come back, work with Tony in the lab, train, dinner, patrol. It was exhausting. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and taking off his shirt. He stared into the mirror, and someone else looked back. Someone with bruises all over their body, from the constant beatings. Someone with bags under their eyes, from waking up every night, crying and shaking because of the nightmares. Someone who believes, who _knows_, that no matter what they do, they will never be enough. He looked away, tears in his eyes.

"That isn't me," he said voice trembling, "it- it _can't _be. I'm supposed to be better, I'm supposed to be a hero. I shouldn't need help." He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away his tears, hoping that maybe, somehow, tomorrow will be better. He knew it wouldn't be, but it didn't hurt to hope, right?

\---

Tony watched Peter leave the table, worry in his eyes. He turned to Steve, who was arguing vehemently with Natasha about whether Australia was real or not. 

"Hey Steve," he said gently, tapping him on the shoulder. He sighed and hushed the god, turning towards him. "Have you noticed Peter's been acting..... weird lately?" Steve's brow crinkled thoughtfully.

"Well... now that you mention it, yeah," he said hesitantly, "he's been quieter than normal, for a few months now at least. He just seems more tired and.... withdrawn. Does that make sense?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, I wasn't sure if it was just me. I better go check on him." Tony stood up. 

"It's getting late too, I should probably turn in," Steve said, standing and stretching. 

"What do you mean, old man, it's only 8 o'clock!" Tony teased. Steve just shook his head and smiled before adding his plate to the ever-growing pile of dishes in the sink. He walked off to bed. Tony lingered, watching his team laugh and talk over what was left of dinner. He smiled before heading off. He walked down the hallway until he reached Peter's door, knocking lightly.

"Pete? Are you in there buddy?" Tony asked, knocking once more. When he didn't hear a response, he opened the door, looking around the room. Peter wasn't there, but there was a note on his desk. 

_Gone on patrol, won't be back until late. Don't wait up for me!_

_~Peter P._

_P.S Yes I know I have school tomorrow, don't worry, I already got all of my homework done. _

Tony smiled at the last part. _See, he's fine_, he told himself, _same old Peter_. _No need to worry_. Never the less, he resolved to stay up and wait for the kid.

"Hey FRIDAY?" 

"Yes boss?" a mechanical voice responded.

"Could you let me know if Peter isn't home by 1 am? Also, alert me if his vitals are abnormal in any way."

"Of course boss." 

"Thanks."

\---

"Boss? wake up!" Tony jerk out of bed with a start, looking around and rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm up, what is it FRIDAY?" 

"You told me to wake you up if Peter's vitals were abnormal. He has an elevated heart rate of 180 beats per minute and his breathing rate is increased, all symptoms associated with nightmares."

"Oh jeez..." he muttered, getting out of bed and walking down to Peter's room. He cracked the door open and his heart broke at the sight before him.

Peter was curled up in the corner of the bed facing Tony, tears streaming down his face. He was in a fetal position, and was whispering something to himself that sounded like 'why couldn't you be better', 'I couldn't save you', and perhaps the worst of them all, 'I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." 

"Kiddo," Tony whispered, "what happened to you?" He gently opened the door all the way and went into the room, sitting on Peter's bed. 

"Hey, hey there underoos," he said softly, reaching out his hand to touch Peter's leg, "it's ok, it's ok, wake up" He jerked up with a small cry, hands out in a defensive position. When he saw Tony, he quickly tried to wipe away his tears, turning away from view.

"Oh, h-hey there Mr. Stark, I-i didn't expect you to be here," Peter stuttered. He sniffed, staring out the window as he tried to collect himself. 

"Peter," Tony said, reaching out to touch the kid's shoulder. He flinched away, hugging his arms close to his body. "hey, hey, kid, it's ok, it's just me. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"It's nothing, Mr. Stark, I'm fine," Peter said almost robotically. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to face his mentor. "I'm fine."

"No offense, kid, but you clearly aren't," Tony said, "you were having a nightmare and a pretty bad one too." Peter looked down, fidgeting.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to bother yourself with me. I know you have more important things to do than comfort some useless teenager." Tony blinked, looking at Peter in a totally different light.

"Peter how could you say something like that? You're not useless in any way." Peter sighed.

"I thought you'd say that, but if I wasn't useless then how come I can't even deal with a few high school bullies? How come I can't seem to get anything right, like during training when I struggle to even complete the warm-up, or when I'm working with you in the lab I can't figure out the most basic equation? Every day, I wake up and I try to do my best but it's never enough. And ever since homecoming-" he broke off and rubbed his neck, looking embarrassed. Tony froze.

_So he was acting weird_, he screamed in his head, _you were just too stupid to realize it and now he's hurting and it's your fault_\- he cut off that voice by gathering Peter into his arms for a hug.

"Oh Peter," he murmured, "you are always enough. Even on the days when you think you aren't good enough, just think of all the people you've helped. I'm so sorry for being so tough on you during training, I had no clue you felt this way. Just know that everything you do is always enough. And whenever you're feeling down, remember that I'm here for you, OK?" Peter stiffened for a second before melting into Tony's arms. He clutched his back, chest heaving with sobs. 

"Shhh," he said gently, stroking the teen's back, "it's ok, it's ok, I've got you. You're safe now."


	10. Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Peter is super clingy and won't leave Steve and won't even let Tony touch his Papa

Steve held his baby in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Who's a cute baby?" he cooed, gently touching Peter on the nose, "its.... you! Yeah, it's you!" Peter squealed and grabbed Steve's finger. He chuckled, continuing to sway as Tony came up behind him with what seemed like enough supplies to feed an army.

"Ok," he huffed, "I've got diapers, baby food, toys, bottles, some wipes, a burp cloth, a change of clothes in case he throws up....." Tony trailed off, seeing the look of disbelief on Steve's face. "What?"

"I don't think we need all that," he said hesitantly, shifting Peter to rest on his hip, "we're just going for a walk in the park." The brunette huffed.

"Well fine then, but when he spits up all over you don't come complaining to me," he grumbled. Steve sighed and shook his head, putting Peter in the stroller and strapping him in. The baby gurgled and reached his hands out, waving them erratically. Steve smiled softly at him.

"Ok," he said, turning away from Peter, "I'll take the stuff we don't need back inside. Can you wait for me?" Tony nodded, grudgingly handing over his mountain of baby supplies. Steve strolled inside. Tony turned towards Peter, who looked confused when Tony peeked his head over to look at him. He squirmed, making a grabbing motion with his hands.

"Oh, do you want up?" Peter squirmed more, his grabbing motions getting more aggressive. Tony laughed. "Ok, ok, I got you." He unbuckled Peter and picked him up, resting him on his hip as Steve had done. Peter looked around and started wriggling in his arms, making distressed noises. "Woah, hey, what's up buddy?" Tony asked, frowning. "Do you want your bottle or something?" Steve came back holding a bag, and Peter immediately settled down, starting to make the grabbing motions again but this time in Steve's direction. Tony laughed, realizing. "Oh, you just want your papa," he said, "don't worry buddy, I do too. He'll be back soon." Just then, Steve walked up, taking Peter from his arms.

"What'd I miss?" he asked nonchalantly, bouncing Peter on his hip.

"Peter likes a lot you apparently," Tony said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he said slowly. "If that's the case then maybe Papa will end up being his first word." Tony scoffed. "Not a chance. 'Daddy' is much easier to remember than 'Papa'," Steve smirked

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" Tony blushed furiously. They set off on their walk, Tony pushing the empty stroller while bickering fondly with his husband.

\---

When they arrived back at the house, the sun was setting in streaks of purple and gold. Steve sighed and handed Peter to Tony, stretching.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, pecking tony on the cheek. Peter screeched and waved his hand furiously, almost falling out of Tony's arms. He scrambled to catch the writhing baby, finally gaining control and clutching him to his chest.

"What is wrong with you, Peter?" he exclaimed, trying his best to comfort the child. Peter whined and twisted around, reaching for Steve with chubby arms. Steve, blinking with surprise, took him and rocked him back and forth. He immediately calmed down, smiling up at Steve. Tony gaped in shock. "Wh-what's going on with him?" Steve looked up, eyes twinkling.

"Like you said, I guess he just likes me better." Tony fumed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. Peter promptly dissolved into a screaming mess, waving his little fists around wildly and trying to get to Tony. Both men gasped in surprise.

"He must really like you," Tony said shakily.

"Yeah," Steve said, "he must. I think I know what this is though." Tony cocked his head.

"What?" Steve sighed.

"Extreme separation anxiety, like with dogs. And apparently he doesn't like it when you touch me either."

"So he's clingy," Tony stated. Steve nodded, turning back to Peter who had finally calmed down. He looked up at Steve with big eyes.

"P-pa-papa?" Steve's eyes widened and he looked at Tony.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. Tony nodded, eyes trained on the baby. Steve broke out in a huge smile and held Peter over his head, Lion-King style. "He said my name!" he said gleefully, spinning around in a circle with Peter shrieking and gurgling. Tony frowned comically, crossing his arms. Steve noticed and walked over, hoisting Peter back up on one hip.

"Don't worry, Tony," he said, patting his shoulder, "you'll get your chance."

"Yeah, well, he said yours first, so it's clear he's stuck to you like clingwrap," Tony grumbled. Steve reached out and grabbed Tony's hand with his free one. Peter squealed angrily at the action and both parents laughed.

"Come on," Tony said, still chuckling, "let's get the kid inside before he explodes." The family walked inside, amiably talking while Peter made a fuss.

All in all, it was a good day.

A/n Hey look at that, I actually updated (somewhat) on time! Thanks for the request by @[FanStan99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanStan99/pseuds/FanStan99). This one was kinda short, hope it turned out how you wanted! Until next time, and remember to stay safe and inside.


	11. Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets sick and has to be taken care of by his dads

Peter stumbled into the kitchen, shivering and coughing. He slumped into his seat, still coughing violently. Tony immediately noticed the 5-year-old boy's condition.

"Peter looks sick" he whispered to Steve. Steve frowned as he took in Peter's disheveled appearance. 

"Yeah." he sighed back, shaking his head. "And on the first day of school to." He walked over to where Peter was sitting and lay his hand on his forehead. It didn't feel too hot, but you could never really tell. Peter sniffed.

"Papa" he whined, looking up at his dad. "I don't feel so good." Steve hugged the small boy.

"I know, kiddo. Why don't you go back to your room and rest a little bit while I go get Uncle Bruce?" Peter nodded, then gave a violent cough into his arm. He stumbled back to his room and closed the door. Steve watched him go, then turned back to Tony with a worried expression. "He seems really sick." 

"I know" Tony fretted. "He seemed fine yesterday, what could have happened?" At that moment, Clint walked in, followed by Bruce.

"Hey, what's up with Peter?" Bruce asked "I heard coughing from his room. Do you need me to check him out?" Steve nodded.

"That would be great." Bruce left and went to Peter's room. Clint sighed.

"Poor kid. He was telling me just the other day about how much he hates being sick." 

"Yeah." Tony chimed in. "I just hope he's okay."

**\---**

Peter was snuggled on the couch under a mountain of blankets, watching _The Lion King. _Steve was next to him while Tony catered to their needs.

"Do you want any soup honey?" he asked Peter, who looked up with a weak smile and a cough.

"Yeah, chicken noodle would be awesome. Thanks, dad." Tony nodded, then hurried to the kitchen.

"Peter needs more water too" Steve yelled back to his husband. Tony nodded and began to fill up a water bottle. Bruce came up from the elevator brandishing a thermometer and some throat swabs.

"Alright Pete, I'm gonna need you to open wide okay?" Peter complied, and Bruce swabbed his throat, then stuck a thermometer in his ear. The display read 99.1. He frowned.

"Temperature is slightly elevated, but that might just be from the blankets." He strode back over to the elevator muttering something about mono. Tony swept back over from the kitchen bearing a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a tall bottle filled with icy water on a tray. He was just about to sit down when Clint strolled into the room in his uniform.

"Natasha and Bucky just finished up patrol on the north side" he said, slinging his quiver over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go out and do the south side, and one of you two is gonna have to do the east." He waved at Peter. "Buh-bye Pete, see in about an hour. Be good for Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky." Peter froze for a second, then waved back.

"I will Uncle Clint!" He smiled and left for patrol just as Natasha and Bucky walked in. They took one look at Peter and raised their eyebrows simultaneously. 

"What's up with Peter, Cap?" Natasha questioned, gesturing towards the young boy. Steve looked up at her from his position on the couch and responded,

"He's sick, Natasha, I thought that would have been obvious." 

"Is he?" She looked right at Peter, who shrunk under her withering gaze. "What are his symptoms?" 

"He's been coughing non-stop since this morning and he has a fever." Tony piped up from the other side of the room. "Plus he's also been sneezing a lot and has chills." Natasha ignored him and walked over to the couch to kneel by Peter.

"Peter?" she asked, her voice steady. She didn't yell, but Peter could tell she was angry.

"Yes?" he whispered, pressing close to Steve and looking everywhere but his aunt.

"Are you really sick?" she asked, gently but firmly. He slowly shook his head. Steve gasped and looked down at the ashamed boy.

"Peter! Have you been lying to us all day?" Peter nodded his head, looking at the floor.

"I just.. I didn't want to go to school." he whispered, not looking at his dad. "There are lots of people there and I just wanted to spend time with you guys." Steve hugged him close to his chest while stroking his head with his thumb.

"It's okay if you don't want to go to school buddy, but lying is never okay." Steve said, pulling Peter away from his chest and raising his chin so he was looking him in the eyes. "You gotta tell us what you want. If you lie, we won't know how to help you, alright?" Peter nodded. "Now, go get your clothes on and your backpack and we're gonna drive you to school. Okay?"

"Okay," Peter whispered. He got off the couch and shuffled towards his bedroom. Steve watched him go, then turned to Natasha who was standing with her arms crossed, smirking. 

"How did you know he was faking?" Steve asked. She laughed.

"How did you _not _know?"

**\---**

"Papa?"

Steve awoke to see a small face standing by the edge of his bed, tugging at his sleeve. He blinked sleepily and looked at the clock, which read 3:56 A.M. He looked back at Peter, who was shivering violently. He instantly became concerned.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Peter sniffed, which only seemed to increase his trembling.

"I think I'm sick Papa." Steve sighed.

"Are you really sick this time?" he asked, reaching down to feel Peter's forehead. He was burning up. Peter nodded, then winced and put his head in his hands. 

"My head hurts" he mumbled. 

**\---**

The elevator dinged and Bruce came out of it. Tony looked up anxiously from his position on the couch next to a pale, shivering Peter.

"It's the flu" Bruce confirmed. "I've got antibiotics here for him, but most likely he won't be going to school for at least a week." Steve laughed wryly from in the kitchen and crossed over to the living room with a bowl of tomato soup.

"Well bud, you're gonna be spending a lot of time with now, huh?" Peter gratefully took the soup and nodded. Tony smiled and nuzzled his face in the small boy's hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	12. Christmas

Peter's small face creased into a frown as he struggled to fold wrapping paper around a small box. It was Christmas Eve, and the 4-year-old only had one more present to wrap for his dad. _R-i-i-p. _Peter slapped the final piece of tape onto a seam and sat back to admire his handiwork. The paper was wrinkled, and the box looked slightly malformed, but it would have to do. He rushed down the hall and placed the present in an ever-growing pile under the tree. He turned around to see Steve standing behind him, smiling.

"Doing some last-minute wrapping, Peter?" Peter giggled and started pushing on his dads' legs.

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to see Papa!" Steve allowed himself to be turned and pushed down the hallway. He grinned.

"Oh, so that's a present for me then?" Peter nodded, then, realizing his mistake, shook it violently. Steve chuckled.

"Okay then, I won't look." He walked down the hallway, then halted in his tracks as he passed by the kitchen, where Tony was attempting to bake Christmas cookies. He was covered in flour and had bits of dough stuck to his face. A pan was sitting in the sink with bits of burned cookie crumbs stuck to its surface. Tony had just pulled another batch out of the oven, and this one was also burned to a crisp. He frowned.

"I don't understand," he muttered, waving smoke away from his face. "I follow all the directions. 2 and a half cups of butter, softened, 2 cups sugar, 2 eggs, a fourth cup of milk.." He trailed off as he noticed Steve and Peter gaping at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Umm...Tony? Are you......_baking_?" Steve asked incredulously. Tony set the pan down and crossed his arms.

"Yeah? And?" Steve shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just.....You do realize we have like 5 rolls of Pillsbury dough in the fridge, right? The ones that are already made?" Tony's face fell.

"Oh. Right." He turned away from his husband and started to sweep the excess flour off of the counter.

"Stupid. _Stupid _" he muttered to himself as he cleaned up. "There's premade dough in the _fridge. _Of _course, _there is. You've got a master's in electrical engineering and physics and you can't even make _cookies._" He was interrupted from his rant by a small pair of arms around his legs. He looked down to see Peter gazing up at him with shining eyes.

"It's ok, Daddy. We don't need to make cookies." Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Then what's Santa gonna eat?" Peter shrugged, then looked back at Steve, who was still standing in the doorway. "What do you think Papa?" Steve smiled and walked over.

"Well, I think that Santa needs his cookies, but we don't have to bake them. Don't we have a box of them in the pantry?" Peter grinned and ran over to the pantry. He pulled out a half-empty sleeve of cookies and grabbed a paper plate. He dashed back to the living room and put the cookies on the plate, then set the plate near the tree. He ran back over to his dad's.

"Ok, now we have to go to sleep." Steve laughed and Tony smiled.

"Alright, then. Bedtime!"

**\---**

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP!!" Tony grumbled and turned over. Peter climbed up on the bed and shook his shoulders. "Come ON!! It's Christmas!!" Steve sat up and stretched.

"Is that today?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Peter jumped up and down.

"YES!!!" he shouted, wiggling impatiently. Tony grumbled again and sat up, his hair sticking out like he had been electrocuted.

"Kid, what time is it?" Peter glanced at the clock and froze.

"Um.," he mumbled, turning to face his dad. Tony squinted at him.

"Hm? What time is it?"

"6:15" he muttered sheepishly under his breath. Tony yawned, then swung his feet out of bed. On the other side, Steve did the same.

"Welp." Tony sighed, attempting to tame his unruly hair with his fingers. "We're up already, so might as well go open presents."

"YES!!!!" Peter sprinted down the hallway with Tony and Steve following him more slowly. Peter stopped when he saw the Christmas tree and gasped, eyes shining. Presents were piled high around the tree, and Peter's stocking was so full it looked like it might burst any minute. All of the other Avengers were already there, sprawled on the couch or gathered around the tree, admiring the presents. They all turned at the sound of Peters gasp.

"About time!" Sam exclaimed, springing up from his position on the couch to greet Peter. "We've been down here since five!" Peter grinned, but he was more occupied by the sight of the presents. Steve laughed.

"If we knew you guys had gotten up, we would have gotten up too" Tony snorted. "Well, I would have." Peter turned to face his dad.

"Can we open presents now Papa? Can we?" Steve chuckled.

"Of course we can sweetie, but let your daddy get his coffee first." Peter nodded absently, already headed toward the tree. Tony joined his husband and gave him a peck on the cheek. Steve smiled. "What was that for?" Tony grinned and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."


	13. Simba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to go to the animal shelter "just to look"

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" Peter begged, tugging on Steve's sleeve. Steve groaned and looked down at his 7-year-old son. 

"Peter, honey, we talked about this already. We are not ready to adopt a dog yet. Besides, I'm pretty sure Tony is allergic." Peter pouted, then brightened up as an idea crossed his mind. 

"Can we at least go to the dog shelter and look at them?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "We don't have to adopt one," Peter said hurriedly, already anticipating his dad's response, "We could just look and maybe see if there are any we might want. Can we dad?" He put on his best puppy eyes, the ones he knew his dad couldn't resist. Steve sighed.

"I don't know Peter...." Peter channeled all the desire and love in his little body into his eyes, silently pleading. "Well...alright. But remember" Steve added, seeing Peter leap for joy. "We're not adopting one. _NO. MATTER. WHAT._"

**\---**

Peter dashed through the shelter, running from crate to crate and looking in at the dogs. Steve followed more slowly, glancing around at all the barking dogs. He flinched as one of the dogs lunged against the door, barking furiously.

"Pete, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea.." Peter looked up with sad eyes from his position on the floor near one of the cages; his arm was halfway through the chain-link door and he was petting the small golden-brown dog inside.

"Why not?" Steve's anxiety softened as he looked at his son, his small, hopeful son. He sat down near Peter and extended his hand for the dog to sniff.

"Who's this?" He asked as the dog smelled his hand, then rubbed his face along the door. 

"Simba," Peter said after checking the information card. "He's a one-year-old mix who was rescued as a puppy from a mill." He reached through the door again to rub Simba's ear. 

"Hello there!" Steve looked up to see a volunteer of the shelter smiling down at him. He jumped to his feet.

"Hey there. I'm Steve." She shook his offered hand and looked down at Peter, who was still playing with Simba. 

"Are you two looking to adopt?" Steve smiled and shook his head.

"No, we're just looking today. Plus," he added, "We have to get approval from the boss anyway." She nodded and knelt by Peter.

"Would you like to play with him?" she asked gently. Peter's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically, quickly standing up and practically vibrating with excitement as she stood up and unlatched the door to the crate. Simba tumbled out of his cage and immediately jumps up on Peter, who falls with a laugh. He starts rubbing Simba's ears and the dog flops on his side, begging for a belly rub. Steve looked at them playing together and sighed.

"Well... Maybe we are looking to adopt after all."

**\---**

Peter burst out of the elevator with Simba eagerly tugging at his leash, while Steve staggered in behind them, arms loaded with dog supplies. Steve set everything down on the kitchen counter and began to sort through it.

"Let's see here... Food, bowls, toys, bed, leash, collar-" Just then, Tony came up the elevator, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey hon, I saw that you left the tower earlier, whatcha doi-" He froze as Simba came running up to him, feet skidding on the floor. He frowned, and Peter, hurling in after the puppy, froze when he saw his dad's face.

"Oh, um... Hi Dad." Peter stuttered nervously. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Peter," he said slowly, reaching down to pick up the puppy sitting by his shoes. "Who is this?" Peter gulped.

"That's Simba." Steve swooped into his son's rescue and took the dog from Tony's arms. "We went to the shelter today." Tony's eyes narrowed even further. 

"Did you now?" he asked suspiciously, turning towards Steve. Steve nodded.

"We weren't going to adopt originally, but we saw him and we couldn't help ourselves." Tony sighed.

"Well...." Tony looked down at Peter, who was looking at his feet. He slowly smiled. "I suppose it would be cruel to put him back in the shelter now." Peter's head shot up, he broke into an amazing smile and hugged his dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried, turning towards Steve. "Did you hear that Pops? We can keep him!!" Tony grabbed Peter before he could runoff.

"Yes you can keep him, but I expect you and your Pops to be responsible for him," he said sternly, glancing at Steve. "That means feeding him, taking him for walks, giving him baths, the whole shebang." Peter nodded. "Also," Tony added, "I don't want to wake up one morning in my lab to find dog toys or anything like that, got it?" Peter nodded even harder and ran off with Simba to go play. Tony sighed.

"You won't regret this," Steve said, coming up behind him to hug the shorter man. Tony sighed and smiled.

"I sure hope not."


	14. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's birthday is coming up and Tony has to make preparations

"Peter! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Tony yelled from down the hallway. The 6-year-old rushed from his room carrying his Iron Man backpack and Captain America lunchbox.

"I'm here dad!" he panted, hiking his backpack higher on his shoulders. Tony smiled and grabbed his keys from off the kitchen counter.

"Alright kiddo, lets hit the road."

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed, looking up at his dad with worried eyes. "You and Pops are gonna bring in cupcakes for my class today, right?" Tony laughed.

"Of course! And Peter?" he bent down to kiss his son on the head. "Happy birthday underoos." Peter hugged his dad, then started tugging him towards the elevator by his hand. Tony laughed again and allowed himself to be pulled.

**\---**

Tony buckled himself back in the car and started the engine back up. He would have to be back within 2 and a half hours in order to bring the cupcakes in time for lunch. Luckily, he knew a bakery nearby that did custom orders and did them pretty quickly too. 

"Hey JARVIS?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?" a mechanical voice from within the car responded. 

"Take me to Circo's Pastry Shop."

"Of course, sir."

**\---**

The doors opened with a slam, and the employee working the cash register paled. It was Tony Stark. _The Tony Stark._ He walked up to the counter and winked at the open-mouthed cashier. 

"Hi there, I heard that you guys do custom orders?" he asked, snapping the teen out of her daze. 

"Um, yes sir, we do, sir." she stuttered, still trying to get over the fact that _Tony Stark_ was talking to _her._ Tony smiled.

"Great. How long would it take for you to bake and decorate two dozen cupcakes? I would like twelve to be vanilla and twelve chocolate, with red and yellow frosting and little Iron Man decorations on the top. Could you make that happen?" The girl gulped and tapped on her screen.

"Altogether, two dozen cupcakes it'll be 72 dollars." Tony waved away the price.

"Money won't be a problem. I just need it done in two and a half hours." 

"We'll try our best sir," the girl stuttered, "but there are other orders that we have to complete first and since it would take at least an hour to make custom decorations-" Tony held his hand up, silencing her.

"How bout this," he said, taking out his wallet and throwing a 100 dollar bill in the tip jar. The girl's eyes grew even wider. "I understand that you have other customers, but the thing is, it's my kid's birthday today. And I never want to miss out on my kid's birthday. So could you try to have it done in two and a half hours?" The girl nodded frantically, her eyes glued on the hundred dollar bill.

"We'll do our best sir." Tony smiled.

"Great. Here's my phone number," he scribbled it down on a nearby pad of paper, tore it off and handed it to her, "call me when the order is ready."

**\---**

The bakery's doors slammed open again, and Tony strode in. The employee's face paled again. He walked up to the counter and thumped his hands down. The girl flinched.

"So," he stated, leaning in, "It's been two and a half hours, and yet I haven't gotten a text yet confirming my cupcakes are done! Mind explaining that?" The girl sighed and rubbed her face. _10 minutes till my shift is over,_ she thought. _Just 10 more minutes._

"I'm very sorry sir, but as we do have other orders to complete and you ordered on very short notice, our bakers are running about 15 minutes behind. They should be done in the next ten to twenty minutes." Tony exhaled through his nose, his face looking eerily calm. Inside, though, he was screaming. _I'm gonna miss my son's birthday! He's been looking forward to this since forever! Steve's gonna hate me, Peter's gonna hate me, they're all gonna hate me, I'm a terrible father- _his internal monologue was cut off by the girl's voice. 

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" He nodded, jerking himself back to the present.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, kinda zoned out there, anyway, have them done as fast as you can," he said, pointing a finger towards the girl threateningly, "or you'll have to deal with _me._"

**\---**

Tony swept out of the bakery, carrying two trays of perfectly iced cupcakes. He rushed to his Audi and, putting the cupcakes in the backseat, hopped into the car. He pulled out of the bakery and sped down the road.

"Come on, come on," he said nervously, tapping the wheel. He glanced at the GPS and groaned. He was going to be about 15 minutes late. "That's what happens when you wait till the day of your son's birthday to order cupcakes, _Tony,_" he chided himself. He sighed. 

**\---**

Tony took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to be assaulted by the small demons Peter called his classmates. He put his prepared smile on his face, adjusted the cupcake tray in his hands, and opened the door.

"Hey ki-" his generic greeting died out as he took in the sight before him. Steve was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by children eating Captain America themed cupcakes with red, white, and blue sprinkles. Peter was sitting next to his pops, looking happier than ever. Everyone froze when Tony walked in, and all the kids' eyes widened even more. There was a beat of silence, then all hell broke loose.

"IRON MAN!!!" the shrieks of the children could be heard all throughout the school as Tony was swarmed by ecstatic toddlers. He held the trays of cupcakes above his head with one arm and attempted to keep the kindergartners away with the other. The teacher sprang up from her position on the floor.

"Kids! Sit back down right this instant!" She commanded, striding towards the mob and herding them back to the carpet. All while this was happening, Tony never broke eye contact with Steve, who was still sitting on the floor. Steve's face was shocked. Tony frowned and walked over to him. He sat on the floor, putting the trays of cupcakes on a nearby table. Steve swallowed nervously.

"Hey Tony," he stuttered, red in the face, "h-how's it going?" Tony cocked his head.

"Are those cupcakes with, red white and blue sprinkles?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm. Steve gulped again.

"Actually they've got piped icing with a texture that's designed to look like sprinkles-" 

"That's odd," Tony cut him off, "last I checked, _I _was the one who was going to bring in cupcakes." Steve's face turned tomato red.

"Well, you see, I brought these cupcakes as a backup, right, just in case you didn't bring enough, and when I got here, you weren't here, so I figured...." he trailed off and sheepishly looked at the floor. Tony shook his head and opened his mouth to scold Steve when he felt a small hand tug at the bottom of his pants. He looked down and saw Peter gazing up at him with the happiest smile on his face. 

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed, hugging Tony. "I'm so glad you're here!" Tony's heart melted as he picked up his kid and ruffled his hair. 

"Oh Peter," he smiled, giving him a little kiss on the cheek, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	15. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt while he's out as spiderman and his dads have to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know its been a while since I posted a proper update but I'm really proud of this one and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Peter stumbled down the hallway of his home, clutching his stomach. Red seeped out from under his fingers, turning his crimson suit into a darker, more sinister color. His head was pounding, his leg was burning, and falling onto the bathroom floor didn't make it any better. He propped himself up on the vanity, breathing heavily as he assessed the damage. 

_Definitely a concussion_, he thought, wincing, _not to mention the bullet hole in my abdomen, although it did go all the way through which is a plus. _He hated having to dig bullets out of himself. Gingerly, he started taking off his Spiderman uniform (really, it was just a hoodie, but it made him feel better when he called it a uniform), hissing as the bullet hole stretched and leaked fresh blood, adding to the growing puddle that was surrounding Peter.

He grunted and turned around to open the cabinets, grabbing his stash of emergency medical supplies, which contained mostly bandages, gauze, and some medicine. Dry-swallowing the pills, he started pressing gauze to the entrance wound, sucking in a sharp breath. The teenage hero sat there for what felt like ages, eyes unfocused and chest burning as the cotton slowly absorbed the blood dripping out of him. Once it had turned entirely red, he threw it away and replaced it with a new one, wrapping a bandage around his waist to help keep it in place. White-hot pain shot through him, but he gritted his teeth and kept tightening the bandage until he had to tie it off. 

"Well, at least that's over," he gasped, face pale and drawn and forehead shining with sweat. The rest of his body still needed tending to, especially a rather nasty stab wound on his calf, and he had a sinking feeling that he might vomit soon, but all that could wait. Right now, he needed rest. _Just for a minute_, he thought, eyes already drifting shut, _jus-just a quick rest-_

"Peter?!" The bathroom light turned on and he winced, shielding his eyes.

"D'you mind keeping that down?" Peter said weakly. Tony just gaped at his son, who was currently sitting in a rather large pool of blood with bandages wrapped around his stomach, an open wound on his leg, and dozens of other cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering his body. 

"Holy shit-" Tony rushed into the bathroom and knelt on the floor next to Peter, his _son_, every nerve blaring in alarm. "What the fuck happened, Pete? And what-" he picked up the torn and blood-drenched hoodie with the spiderman symbol on it, "-is this?"

"Look," Peter winced as he shifted to a more comfortable position, "can we deal with that later? If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda bleeding out here," he said, gesturing at his leg. Tony gave a tight-lipped nod and started bandaging the holea_ knife _leftin his_ son_. They sat in silence as Tony wrapped up Peter's calf and the teen concentrated on not throwing up. When he finished, Tony sat back on his heels, just in time for Peter to quickly turn towards the toilet and puke his guts out. Tony was next to him in a flash, rubbing his back soothingly. Steve appeared in the doorway, blond hair sticking every which way and rubbing sleep from his eyes

"Tony? What's going on, I thought I heard-" he paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. Peter smiled tiredly.

"Hey Pops," he said shakily, sitting back down on the floor. His face was even paler than it was before and he was trembling all over, despite being drenched in sweat. Steve blanched and joined Tony on the floor next to their son, looking at the hoodie and Peter's wounds. 

"Pete...' he said quietly, putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. Peter barely held back a flinch, reminding himself that he was safe, this was his Papa, he'd be fine. Unfortunately, Steve picked up on it and he and Tony exchanged a worried glance. 

"I suppose you don't wanna talk about what happened?" he asked gently, letting his hand drop. Peter sighed.

"Well, there was this bank robbery, and I was trying to stop it, but they had guns and weapons I wasn't expecting so I had to run away once this," he gestured at his stomach, "happened. I managed to take out four of them before though, and I don't think they got any of the money, so I guess that means I won, right?" Tony and Steve just blinked and looked at each other. Peter bit his lip.

"I know you guys are probably pretty mad at me..." Tony chuckled sarcastically at that, "and you deserve an explanation-" a retch cut off his words, and he dry-heaved into the toilet, stomach having already emptied itself earlier. As soon as he finished, a pair of warm arms surrounded him in a bear hug and he leaned tiredly into them.

"Don't worry, kid," Steve soothed. Tony joined him to create a Peter sandwich, and Peter broke. The stress and trauma of the night and every night before that all came out as he sobbed into Steve's shirt. 

"Shh...shhh... it's ok, it's ok, you're ok now," Tony said as Peter pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

"I'm-m sor-ry dad," his voice wobbled as he tried to compose himself, "I-I want-ted to tell you, r-really I did, but I was afraid yo-you would be m-mad at me and make me stop and I _can't _stop, I have t-to save them-" 

"Who? Who are you trying to save?" Steve asked, brow creasing. Peter took a deep shuddering breath.

"There's something I never told you guys," he said quietly, looking down at his lap, "Before you adopted me, I was living with my birth mom. It was just her and me, but we took care of each other. When..." he trailed off, clenching his fist. Steve grabbed it and massaged it open. 

"It's ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Peter shook his head.

"No, I want to. When I first got my powers-" 

"Wait, you have _powers?!_" Tony cut him off incredulously. Peter just gave a weak smile and a pair of finger guns before moving on with his story.

"When I first got my powers, I was kinda in shock. I was trying to figure everything out and I was super overwhelmed. I got really mad at her for something little. We into an argument and I stormed out. She went out looking for me after a few hours. I was on the roof of the next building, but I didn't say anything when she called for me. I-I shouldn't have ignored her. There was a mugger who came up behind her and tried to grab her wallet, and she fought back. He pulled a gun on her and my mom..." Peter sniffed and furiously rubbed at his face, "she didn't make it." He looked up at his dads with huge, shining eyes. 

"When you have the powers I have, and something bad happens, it happens because of you. I watched my mom die in my arms and on that day, I swore I would never let anything like that happen to anyone else. Even when I was in the orphanage and foster care, I found a way to help people." He inhaled shakily, silent tears tracking down his face. 

"Oh, Peter..." Tony gasped, gathering Peter into his arms to hug him fiercely, "I'm so, so sorry. No one should ever have to go through something like that." They stayed there for a moment, the room soundless except for the quiet breathing of the small family. 

"Next time though," Steve spoke up lightly, "you should probably tell us the next time you're gonna try risking your life to help strangers." Peter laughed weakly and pulled away from Tony. Steve smiled and pointed at his son.

"Now, let's get you into bed." Peter allowed himself to be scooped up and carried into his room. _He's so light_, Steve thought, a frown creeping across his face. At his age, he shouldn't feel so small and fragile, especially since he had been seen stopping a speeding bus with his bare hands. He laid the boy in his bed and was again struck with how _small_ he was. Curled up amidst the blankets, he was just another teenager who had seen too much. Tony walked in and placed a kiss on Peter's forehead.

"'Night underoos," he murmured. Steve did the same, and they both turned to walk out when Tony felt a hand latch onto his shirt.

"Please stay," Peter whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. Tony sat on the bed, Steve next to him on the floor.

"We're here, kid," he murmured, fixing the blankets around Peter, "we've got you." A small smile crossed his face and he closed his eyes, falling into sleep. Steve slid down to sit next to Tony onto the floor.

"Wasn't really expecting him to join the family business," he said quietly. Tony laughed faintly, resting his head against his husband's shoulder.

"What are we gonna do, Steve?" he asked quietly, eyes unfocused. Steve combed his hands through Tony's dark hair.

"Not quite sure yet, but we'll make it work," he stated, leaning his head back.

"We always do."


	16. Not You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... this gets dark. Like... really dark. Trigger warning level dark. There's going to be mentions of self-harm, implied eating disorder, emotional abuse, and a full-blown anxiety attack right at the end so if any of those things trigger you please just skip this chapter. I've updated the tags too so please be aware of that. I promise to put out some fluffy stuff soon.

His ears were ringing, hands shaking and palms sweating. She was dead. First his parents, then Ben, then Tony, and now May. He could dimly hear a doctor speaking, saying something about making arrangements. Peter looked up with blank eyes. 

"-there someone you can call?" the doctor asked. She was young, maybe 30 years old, but her face already had deep lines of stress. He shook his head mutely, looking back down at the ground. 

"Would you like to see her?" He hesitated before nodding, standing up, and following the doctor out the door. They weaved through a maze of hallways, sounds of death, and the stench of sickness assaulting his senses from every direction. He stared resolutely at the floor, as if maybe if he didn't look this nightmare would go away. He almost ran into the doctor when she stopped in front of the door 

"She's just in here," she said gently, opening the door and going in. Peter's feet followed robotically, and soon he was standing by a cold metal table. A person was resting on it, their body covered by a white sheet. The doctor folded back the top delicately and Peter stopped breathing.

It was her, but it wasn't her. Her hair was still long and smooth, albeit slightly mussed from the whole ordeal. He could still see the lines on her forehead, and her makeup was almost completely intact. But her skin was cold and pale, and there was an emptiness about her that made Peter's chest _ache_. Cuts and bruises and blood adorned her face, and her lips were swollen and puffy. Still, it was her. It was May. Before he knew what was happening, he was in the hallway, sobbing, and retching into the nearest trash can. There wasn't anything to bring up, but his stomach didn't care. He collapsed against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in them. 

_She's dead, she's dead and it's **your fault** you worthless excuse of a hero, how can you save others when you can't even save the people closest to you, why are you like this, why couldn't you be better-_

"Hey, hey there, you're alright." A hand touched his gently and he flinched violently, turning away from the contact and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Okay, no touching, that's okay," the voice said. Peter struggled to breathe, air hitching in and out of his lungs as he cried. Someone settled on the floor next to him, resting their head against the wall. 

"Can you take some deep breaths for me?" Peter shuddered. "We can do it together," they continued, scooting a little closer towards him. " Just follow my lead. In-" He heard them breathe in and copied them, forcing air in and holding it until he heard the rush of air leave their lungs. "-and out." Eventually, Peter's breath evened and he lifted his head, sniffing and wiping his nose. The female doctor smiled back at him - her name tag read Charlotte - and offered him her hand. They helped each other stand up, Peter wiping at his face furiously. 

"Sorry about that," he whispered, ducking his head. Charlotte smiled sadly.

"It's no trouble," she said. "Do you have anyone you could call? I have some paperwork for you to sign, and an adult has to be present for you to fill it out. Plus, I don't want to leave you all alone." Peter exhaled shakily and shook his head. He didn't want to bother Mrs. Potts. The last thing she needed to deal with right now was more death. Charlotte's brow furrowed and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll find someone you can talk to." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

\---

The next few weeks passed in a blur of paperwork, meetings, and houses. His foster care worker was nice enough, but every house he stayed at just wasn't a "good fit" for him. He was too loud, too quiet, too adventurous, not to mention sneaking out every night to patrol. There was only so much one family could take, and it wasn't long before he saw Mrs. Steven's glittery smile again, saying something about the next one. 

But Peter was _tired_. He wanted a home, he wanted comfort, he wanted _May_. Ned and MJ didn't know how to help. They've never lost anyone, not even in the Blip. They could only watch sadly as Peter grew thinner, his clothes hanging loosely off his frame and dark circles weighing down his eyes. 

"Peter?" He looked up from his chemistry notebook propped on the table, paper and pens scattered around it.

"Yeah, what's up?" Peter asked, tilting his head. Ned chewed on his lip anxiously.

"Are you... doing OK?" he asked hesitantly. Peter stilled for a moment, before giving a small smile at his best friend.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just tired."

"Are you sure? Because you haven't been eating much and I can tell you aren't getting enough sleep-"

"I'm fine, Ned." Peter cut him off. "I-I'm just tired, it's almost exam season and the teachers aren't exactly going easy on us. Lots of homework and review, you know?" Ned nodded hesitantly, looking back down at his school-bought lunch. They sat in silence until the bell rang, and Peter moved to leave.

"Hey," a hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned to look back at Ned. "You know you can talk to me right? Your Guy in the Chair?" Peter smiled a little at that, but he shook off his hand nonetheless. 

"I'm _fine _Ned. Just drop it, OK?" And with that, he disappeared into the mass of students, leaving Ned alone with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

\---

After that, Peter seemed to be doing better, on the outside at least. His dark circles were gone, although if you squinted you could see a smear of concealer underneath his eyes. He stopped coming to the lunchroom, begging off in favor of studying or getting some fresh air, and promising he'd eat something later. Michelle's sketchbook was filled with portraits of a brown-haired boy anxiously pulling down his sleeves, or with his brow furrowed as he studied a textbook. 

Spiderman had been appearing less and less, and the public was starting to take notice. Reports of increased crime rates flooded the news stations, along with desperate headlines wondering what happened to the swinging superhero. 

"-and finally, Spiderman, New York's own personal vigilante, has been taking a leave of absence, and we're all worried for him. Where has he gone? And what does this mean for the criminals Spidey has worked so hard to keep in check? For more information, we turn to..." Peter turned away from the T.V, nervously tugging at his sleeves. He wanted to be out there, to help people, but he's so _tired_. Besides, he couldn't even save May or Tony or Ben or anyone else close to him so what makes him think he can help anyone else, because no matter what he did people died and it was _his fault_, maybe if he'd just worked harder, maybe if he-

A door slam startled him out of his thoughts and he stood up quickly, looking down at the floor as a petite woman with a blinding smile walked into his room. He kept his eyes averted as she motioned for him to sit back down on his bed, quietly taking a seat as she crossed her arms impatiently. 

"Peter," she tutted in a sickly sweet voice. "You haven't been doing your chores around the house, hun! Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Peter flinched a little at her false tone and quietly began speaking.

"No ma'am, I've just been busy with studying, exams are coming up and-" 

"Save me the excuses, sweetheart." she snapped. "All of the other kids have been managing just fine, and after everything I've done for you, you can't even pitch in around the house? Lazy, just like I knew you would be." He stiffened at that. Not because the words stung, but because she was right. He was lazy, and clearly, he didn't think of others as much as he thought of himself. 

"You're right ma'am," he whispered, shrinking down into himself. "I'll do better, I promise." She nodded at that, perfect blonde curls bouncing. 

"See that you do." She stood up with a huff, pearls clinking as she walked to the door. she paused just before leaving fully, wrapping one hand innocently around the nob. "Oh, and Peter?" He looked up from where he was picking at his nails, which were already bloody around the edges from past abuse. "Try and sneak out again and I'll make sure our next chat won't be so friendly." With that, she closed the door. The tap of her heels faded into nothing and Peter finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Mrs. Jones was a nice woman, as long as you stayed on her good side, which Peter was determined to do. 

However, somehow staying on her good side and protecting the city from crime didn't line up. Spiderman would just have to take a break until he could find a more accommodating house. Absently, he brought his hand to his mouth and bit at the skin around his fingers, tearing into the tough calluses and healing scabs and drawing blood to the surface. The pain was a relief, a reminder that he was still here, still present. The blood traced a red line down his wrist, which was marked with small nicks that never truly went away, despite his enhanced healing. Self-inflicted injuries somehow thwarted his bodies built-in protection, and in a weird, twisted way, he was glad they stayed. It reminded him of all the people he's failed. 

Peter wandered into the bathroom, turning the sink on to it's coldest setting and running his hand underneath the water. He watched the blood swirl into the drain with the water, creating a pinkish whirlpool that disappeared as soon as it began. The water shut off with the twist of a nob, and he braced his hands on the edge of the sink before looking up into the mirror. Floppy hazel hair framed his face and made the shadows under his lifeless brown eyes somehow more prominent. Hollow cheeks and pale skin completed the look, and for a minute, he didn't even recognize the person staring back at him. That couldn't be the same person who saved hundreds of lives weekly, who was known throughout New York for his bravery, could it? A real hero would never be this weak. 

_That's why they died, right? You couldn't save them, you never could. You deserve everything that has happened to you because you should've **stopped** it._

_If you can't be the one thing you're supposed to be, what's the point of you even being here?_

_Why should you stay alive?_

Peter tore himself away from the mirror and sat down on the cold tile floor. He pressed his hands into his eyes as he fought to keep control. If he started crying, he was afraid he would never stop. His chest shook with unspoken grief and his breath came in small gasps. Suddenly, the room was too small and he felt the walls closing over him. He can't breathe he can't breathe he can't _breathe_-

"Stop," he whispered, pulling his knees into his chest, "please stop please I promise I'll do better I'm so sorry _please-_" The door flew open with a bang and Peter flinched violently, throwing himself against the toilet and bringing his hands up in a defensive position. 

"Peter? What's going on I heard-" the voice stopped when they saw the teen, who quickly stood up and wiped his face. 

"It's fine, Quinn," he said shakily, giving a weak smile to the young kid. Quinn's brow furrowed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" they asked, going to stand next to Peter. He tugged his sleeves down and grinned

"Nah, just a bad day at school," he said, mussing the smaller kid's dark hair. "Speaking of school, need any help with your homework?" Quinn groaned and nodded, pulling Peter by the shirt into their shared bedroom and pointed at the desk with a huff.

"Ohh you're learning Algebra," Peter said. "I hated that when I took it. Let's see what we can do here."

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy you guys made it to the end! please tell me what y'all think, comments make my day. also 5k reads??? ma'am??? i love you all thank you so much! hope you guys are surviving quarantine better than I am. until next time my dear readers! bye bye!!


End file.
